Bad Gifts
by EndlessDaydreaming
Summary: The Weasley twins show Hermione what happens to people who give them bad gifts on their birthdays, except their little prank didn't exactly work out very well. Oneshot. Written for the Twin Exchange's Monthly Challenge.


**A/N: First _ever_ attempt at entering the Twin Exchange monthly challenge. I used the prompt _signs_, the quote "Honestly!_"&"_She has no idea!"_, _and the theme _Fred and George's birthday_. *deep breath* alright, here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Gifts<strong>

**By EndlessDaydreaming**

"Wakey wakey, brother dearest," George said, jumping on Fred's bed. "_Very _special day today."

Fred groaned a bit, before pulling back the bed covers and sitting up. Grinning, he spotted the gifts by his feet. "Special day indeed, brother dear."

George crossed his legs underneath him as he reached for one of the gifts, but he paused as he was about to tear off the packaging. "Our tradition's still on?" he grinned.

Fred grinned back in reply, reaching for one of the bigger parcels. He read the card aloud. "This one's from Hermione."

George paused in the middle of ripping apart a gift's wrappings. "Oh? What did our favorite witch get us, Fred?" he said, quirking an eyebrow.

Fred ripped apart the wrappings and groaned. "A book, George. _A book_," he said exasperatingly. "And look at the title!" He rolled his eyes, passing the book to George.

As soon as the first word entered his visual range, George stifled a laugh. "_Etiquette 101: A Wizard's Guide to Manners_," George read.

He looked at Fred, and Fred looked at George. Then they burst out laughing.

"Honestly! That girl will be the end of us, George," Fred said, clutching his stomach in laughter.

George was heaving, trying to calm himself down. "She has no idea, Fred!"

Fred caught the glint in his brother's eye. He smiled mischievously. "So, do we have our candidate this year, George?"

His twin reflected his look perfectly. "Oh yes we do, Fred. She won't know what hit her. But what do we do, exactly?"

George shrugged at his twin. "We'll make it up along the way. We always do."

* * *

><p>The twins headed down to the Gryffindor common room, grinning and whistling cheerfully. Once down, they spotted their target and quietly glued themselves to the walls and side-stepped away from her view.<p>

Their target was seated by the fire, her nose buried in some _really_ thick book. Beside her were Ron and Harry, playing chess. There was no one else in the room, since it was a weekend. Everyone must have gone to the Great Hall for breakfast, while the trio must have waited for them to greet them a Happy Birthday.

The first to spot them flat against the wall and looking completely ridiculous was Harry. He looked up from their chess game and raised a brow at them. He opened his mouth to talk but the twins held a finger in front of their mouths.

Harry tilted his head to the side, as if asking what the bloody hell they were doing stuck against the wall like they were making out with it, but kept his silence. Ron was still concentrating on his move, not noticing the twins. Hermione, oblivious as ever, stayed focused on her book.

Fred and George grinned at Harry, pointing at the back of Hermione's head.

Harry tilted his head back slightly and opened his mouth to form an 'Ah'. He mouthed a 'good luck' and returned to his game, grinning.

Fred and George looked at each other. They passed a silent conversation between them, and George nodded. This year, George will be the master mind of their little "worst birthday present of the year pay-back". It was just fair, since Fred was the brains last year. Ginny _still _hadn't quite forgiven him for slipping her a love potion that had her make googly-eyes at Snape. They had to stop her before she flung herself at him and almost...brrr.

George dropped on his knees, crawling to the left side of the sofa Hermione was seated on. Fred did the same, but crawled to the right side instead.

Once in their place, Fred poked his head to the back of the sofa, where he saw Geogre's head was sticking out from.

Then they started their hand signs to converse silently regarding George's on the spot plan. George pointed to Fred, then to the back of Hermione's head. He then puckered his lips.

Fred, getting the message, looked back at George horrendously. He quickly shook his head, pointed at Hermione, to himself, then slid a finger across his throat.

His twin smirked at him and crawled out completely into Fred's view at the back of the couch, placing his hands on his waist and moving them, poking his head out at the same time.

George acted like a chicken for quite awhile before Fred pointed to him and tilted his head at Hermione, smirking.

Not one to back out of a challenge, George raised two fingers at Fred.

Fred, smirking, raised four back.

George nodded, and Fred did the same. It was a deal.

Crawling to the back of the sofa where Hermione's head was, he knelt up and covered Hermione's eyes with his hands. Before she could react, he moved to kiss her on the cheek.

Fred's eyes widened as Hermione turned to her right just as George made a move to kiss her on the cheek. The result was a kiss on the lips. Fred then covered his mouth to muffle a laugh as George and Hermione appeared frozen in shock.

"Oi!" Ron shouted.

Fred was rolling on the floor, eyes squinted and mouth open in silent laughter.

George pulled away both his hands and his mouth as he stood up. Hermione looked up at him, eyes blinking in confusion.

"George?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Oh Merlin no, I just put my mouth on yours to warm it up. It looked cold," George smirked.

Fred was still on the floor, pounding his hand on the carpet. Ron went scarlet and Harry was sniggering.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but smirked back. "You'll get away with it, just for today. It _is_ your birthday," she said, returning to her book.

George jumped over the sofa and settled beside Hermione, placing his arm around her. "Ah, so does that mean I can snog you again? It _is_ my birthday," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't push it, George," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Had to try anyway, 'Mione," George shrugged.

"Where's Fred?" she asked, keeping her eyes on her book.

"How do you know I'm not Fred?" George said.

"Because you're George," she replied matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm actually Fred," he shot back.

Raising an eyebrow, she moved closer to him, their faces inches from each other. "Hmmm, you know what? I think you _are_ Fred," she said in a low but silky smooth voice, right over his mouth. Her hands left her book and was grazing his chest lightly, slowly moving up and down.

George was starting to feel hot. Hermione, _their_ Hermione, was _seducing_ him! Oh how he had dreamed of this moment for _so so so _long...

He closed the miniscule space in-between their lips, kissing her heatedly, not caring about Ron's protests, Harry's coughs, or Fred's cat-call whistling.

When Hermione moaned into his mouth, he smirked. He left her lips, only to attach himself to her neck.

"Oh, Fred..." Hermione moaned, tangling her gentle fingers in George's hair.

George stopped. He raised his head and looked Hermione dead in the eyes. "I'm George, not Fred," he said in-between heated breathing.

Although he loved Fred, he had no intention of sitting here and make out with a girl who thought he was Fred. And it _did_ hurt to know that she had wanted to make out with Fred and not him. He was also quite disappointed – Hermione was the only one who was able to distinguish Fred from himself. _Was, _because now, it seems like she lost her touch.

Hermione smirked before pulling back, disentangling her fingers from George's hair and returning to her book. "Told you," she replied curtly.

Blinking, George stared at her dumbly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew immediately it was Fred.

"George, I think you just got out-witted by a Granger," Fred grinned.

George shook his head, amused. "I deserve the cone of shame, Fred," he sighed playfully.

"Well, Harry, Ron and I just wanted to wish you guys a Happy Birthday before we ate breakfast, so we waited for the two of you. Took you long enough, but now that you're here, Happy Birthday," she said, setting her book aside and standing up.

Ron and Harry stood as well, both sniggering. Ron, though, was still quite pink. "Happy Birthday," they both said.

Fred sat beside George and they both grinned their 'thank you's. The trio left the common room, and the twins were left with each other.

"So, George."

"So, Fred."

"You snogged Hermione Granger."

"It seems like I did, Fred."

"How was it, then, brother dear?"

"Excellent."

"Best birthday yet, hmm?"

"You bet, brother dear. And to think I almost let you have the privilege of that."

"Mmmm, wonder how _that_ would have turned out."

"You still owe me four galleons."

"Drat. I thought you forgot."

"A Weasley never forgets, Fred."

"I know, brother dear. But you have to admit, our plan completely back-fired."

"Not that it wasn't a good kind of back-firing."

"True."

"Fred?"

"Yeah, George?"

"We should tell Granger to give us bad gifts more often."

"I like your idea there, George."

"I like me that made the idea too, Fred."

"You have the brains, but the looks are all mine, brother."

"Says you, I'm the one who got snogged today."

"And look where that got you. You'll be wearing the cone of shame all day, brother dear."

"All I can say is that it was worth it, mate."

"Here's to bad gifts then."

"Hear, hear!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! Let me know what you think, the review button's just a few hand movements away!<strong>

**And here's to bad gifts!**


End file.
